Komm Susser Todd
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: What if Quatre gave up everything to give Trowa back his family? But what if Trowa just wanted Quatre? Uber fluffy abounds I must warn you.


**Komm Susser Todd**

_I know, I know I've let you down._

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought that I could live for no one else_

_But now through all the hurt and pain_

_It's time for me to respect_

_The ones you love mean more than anything_

_So with sadness in my heart_

_I feel the best thing I could do_

_Is end it all and leave forever_

Quatre slowly pulled away from Trowa's soft lips. Wondering if this kiss had ever happened...or if he had just imagined it. Trowa just looked down at him, smiling slightly. Quatre looked adorable, he was looking down, biting his lower lip, and blushing furiously. But since Quatre was looking down, he never saw Trowa's smile.

"I'm...I'm sorry Trowa, I shouldn't have done that. I was going to ask you to come live with me at L4...but...I can't ask you to leave Catherine...I'm sorry that I imposed on you. I'll leave now. I hope that she is the family you're looking for."

And with those words, Quatre fled from the one person in this world that could save him from his eternal lonliness...His perpetual yearning.

Trowa felt tears come to his eyes, "You're the family I was looking for..."

_What's done is done it feels so bad_

_What once was happy now is sad_

_I'll never love again_

_My world is ending_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live without the trust from those you love_

_I know we can't forget the past_

_You can't forget love and pride_

_Because of that it's killing me inside_

"This...this was the right thing. Trowa needs his sister more than me...and I kissed him! That must've made his bangs stand straight up from fright! But he needs a sister to love...he needs a sister to love more than a wimpy boyfriend. We could've been great together but I can't take him from his family. He has never had a family, he needs to know what it's like to be loved...By someone other than me. If only he knew that I've loved him...then maybe he wouldn't have...no. He needs her."

Quatre was killing himself slowly. He had said goodbye to Trowa...without telling him how he felt. Although he figured that the kiss must've been worth a couple of words. Quatre was going to ask Trowa to stay with him at L4, but Trowa had told Quatre about Catherine being his sister. Quatre sorely wanted to still ask Trowa, but Quatre knew that Trowa needed family. He needed to be loved by a family...not by him. And Quatre was slowly dying. He had made a flight reservation back to his mansion on L4. He was driving back to the airport. But he didn't know that he had been followed.

Trowa had tailed Quatre all the way until he had made it safely into the airplane. As he stood by a window, watching the airplane take his prince from him, he could only think of how much of a fool he was to never tell Quatre his feelings. He had missed his opportunity. He hadn't seen Quatre's affections for him...and he knew they were there...He could sense them...and that kiss was as subtle as a bright pink neon sign. His opportunity to spend his life with Quatre was gone. Trowa hardened his determination. If the opportunity was gone, then he'd just have to make another one.

"I'll come to you my prince...Wait for me...I'll never lose you."

_It returns to nothing_

_It all comes tumbling down_

_It returns to nothing_

_I just keep letting me down_

_In my heart of hearts_

_I know that I can never love again_

_I've lost everything...Everything...Everything that matters to me matters in this world_

"Mr. Winner? You have a call on line 3."

"Thank you Nancy."

Quatre opened the vidphone, and felt himself grin as he saw a familiar braid.

"Heya Quatre! How's it goin'?"

"Hn."

"Duo! Heero!"

"Woah...I take it ya missed me?"

"Konnichi wa Quatre."

"Hello Heero. And yes, I did miss you guys...If we had to call hell another name, we'd call it running a company. I'm buried under all the paper work. And my mansion's feeling lonely...considering I'm never home."

"Don't work too hard Quatre. And baka, I'll be on my laptop. Jaa ne Quatre."

"Bye Heero."

Duo waited until Heero had walked away to continue the conversation.

"I think your mansion is lonely for another reason..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, have you talked to Wufei or Trowa yet?"

"..."

"Quatre?"

"I talk to Wufei every so often through E-mail, but I don't ever hear from Trowa."

"You mean you don't respond to his e-mails and calls?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I talk to Trowa. He misses you Quatre. He needs you. And he's hurting. Why are you ignoring him? Why are you denying yourself the chance to be with him?"

"...Because I'm holding him back."

"What?! Whaddaya mean?"

"He needs the love of a family. He doesn't need my love. This is his only opportunity to be with Cathy. He hasn't had her for his whole life. He can't forego this chance for me. And besides, I don't even know if he feels the same."

"Quatre...listen to me. I'm going to tell you something very important."

"I'm listening."

"If you were here...I would hit you in the head with a hammer."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope."

"Is that the important thing you had to tell me?"

"No. That's just what I would do. So listen up. Trowa.Loves.You. Don't you get it? He needs you."

"But he has Cathy."

"Yea he has Cathy, but I've met Cathy and we've become friends. She says that Trowa's dying over there. She said that he is yearning for someone, but he won't tell her who. He's working as a circus performer with her, but he's only doing it so that he can afford save up money for a couple of flights back and forth to L3. He's going to find you Quatre."

"No! I can't let him! He needs to break off all ties with me!"

"Quatre, listen to yourself. You're making yourselves miserable. Why do you think he's buying more than one ticket? He wants to be able to see BOTH of you."

"But that's not good. He has to have her. Not me. Her."

"Listen Quatre, I'm going to connect you to him, so just hold on."

"What?! Duo! No-"

"Quatre?"

"...Hello Trowa..."

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live without the trust from those you love_

_I know we can't forget the past_

_You can't forget love and pride_

_Because of that it's killing me inside_

_It all returns to nothing_

_It just keeps tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing_

_I just keep letting me down_

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Um...My vidphone's broken and I haven't been able to get it fixed?"

"And my e-mails?"

"I didn't get them?"

"Quatre...I know you're lying. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing this to us? Why do you want us to both be miserable?"

"Trowa...You NEED Catherine. She's the family you never had. I won't stand in the way of that. I love you too much."

"Please say that again Quatre."

Quatre blushed, but luckily, Trowa didn't notice.

"Please don't stay away from me. I...I need you. I miss you so!"

"No. Trowa...You have someone to love. You have Catherine. I can't stand in the way of that."

"Quatre, Cathy's my sister. You're my...well, I don't know what you are, that's up to you. But you're my something. Please, let me be with you. I can visit Cathy, but I want to be by your side."

"I'm sorry Trowa. I have to let you relive your time that you should've had with your sister. Good bye my love."

"Quatre! Wait-"

Quatre closed the connection. He then unplugged the vidphone and sat in his office staring off into space...imagining where Trowa was.

"Shit!"

"Trowa? What's wrong?"

"Cathy...I don't know what to do. Quatre says that I need to relive my life with you...But I need him. I'm sorry nee-chan...I need him. I need to get to him. Please...do you have any other jobs?"

"I understand Trowa. You can always come visit me anyways...what with your rich boyfriend and all."

Trowa just blushed at that comment. "He's not my boyfriend...yet."

"Here...I've saved this up for awhile. Take it, it's you who needs it now."

"I can't take your lifesavings...I'll just get a job!"

"No. Take the money. You need it. Besides, you're not very fun when you're only moping around...This IS a circus ya know."

Trowa kissed Cathy on the cheek. "Thank you...I have to go pack!"

Cathy just chuckled as she watched her long lost little brother run into his room to find the love of his life.

:..::..::..::..::..::..::..:

Quatre's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Quatre?"

"Wufei?"

"Why isn't your vidphone working? I've been trying to reach you for awhile. Duo said that something's wrong. What happened?"

"I'm fine Wufei. I just can't stand between Trowa and a life with his sister anymore. I have to let him go."

"Quatre...Listen to yourself. Tell me that you're happy."

"I am happy."

"Quatre, you don't sleep, you don't eat, all you do is work. And you're really lonely too."

"Wufei, I'm fine."

"Why do you have to love only one person? Can't you realize that Quatre? You love your sisters, don't you? It's a different love than the one for Trowa, but it's still love. Please just do the right thing. Promise me."

"I can't."

"Quatre, I can't make you do it. But rest assured, the next time I see you, if you don't have Trowa with you, I'll smack you."

"Laugh That's a deal. So how's life up on L5?"

"Well, I called to tell you that Mei Lan is going to have a boy."

"Really?! That's great Wufei! Oh wait, hold on...Can I call you back? Nancy's trying to talk to me."

"Ok Quatre, jaa."

Quatre pushed the button on the intercom. "You were trying to reach me?"

"Mr. Winner?"

"Yes Nancy?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"I can't take any visitors now."

"He's not a visitor. He says that he came to fix something of yours that was broken."

"Oh. He's probably here to fix the computer or something. Okay, let him in."

Quatre turned around to shuffle some papers and heard the door open.

"Please, don't mind me. Just get to work."

"..."

"Hello? Are you there?" Quatre asked while turning around in his chair.

Although the person had on a hat and Quatre couldn't see his face, he would recognize that hair anywhere. Quatre just froze and asked with a shaking voice, "Trowa?"

Trowa just looked straight into Quatre's eyes and simply nodded.

"Trowa...what are you doing here? Did you just happen to get a job as a computer fix it guy?"

"No. That was a lie."

"Then what's broken?"

"You are."

"Trowa, please...return to Cathy. I'll be fine."

"No. I have enough money that I can go between colonies at least twice. I won't leave you. Cathy understands, everyone understands, why can't you see it? Why can't you see that I need you?"

"Trowa, I need you too, but you need Cathy more than you need me. The circus is your family. I took you away from your family. I won't do it again."

"Quatre, you aren't taking me away from my family."

"If you stayed on this colony with me, you wouldn't be able to see them everyday like a normal family. I won't do that to you...I won't!"

"Quatre."

"What?"

Trowa drew Quatre into an embrace. Quatre just stood there stiffly, but then he relaxed into the embrace. He was tired of fighting.

"You are my family." Trowa whispered into Quatre's ear, "And I love you. You are my family Quatre, and I want to stay with you. Please, let me be with you."

"Trowa, your family will kill me for taking you away again. I can't-"

"They've already given their blessings. Without their help, I wouldn't have been able to get here in the first place. They knew I was miserable there without you. That's why they let me come here. They just made me promise to visit them every once in awhile. Everyone knows we're meant to be together except for you."

"I...I know we're meant for each other. I'm sorry...I've been a fool. I should've seen it. I'm sorry that you were miserable up there. Please, thank Cathy and everyone for me. And...Trowa?"

"Yes little one?"

Quatre stood on his tip toes so that he could put his mouth level with Trowa's.

"Will you stay with me forever?" Quatre whispered, his lips brushing against Trowa's.

"Of course" Trowa whispered before softly kissing his prince, "Of course."

End notes: Ok, this was my first ever GW ficcie. And I apologize for uber fluffiness and stuff...but this was merely a...blurb. I wrote it because I was listening to the song and the plot just popped into my mind. But I think it turned out okay. Quatre's very...stubborn in his mind, ne? And I lurve sweet Trowas. nods I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
